Unexpected
by Im Not Left Handed
Summary: After an unwilling night together, Draco finally finds love in Harry. But something quite...unexpected comes along. MPreg. Drarry. Lemons.
1. Prolouge Sp?

Draco, in short, was stunned, if anything, to be standing there, in his arms, a small child. A new born baby, more like it. He had never really been expecting it, sure, he had known there was a baby on the way, but he just...hadn't been thinking about it ever, never really gave a thought to when the little sucker would be born. And now here he was, with his child cradled in his arms, making little noises at him while the doctors checked over its mother.

The mother he wasn't sure of how they were doing, after all, he had been shuffled from the room when the baby popped out. As far as the blonde male understood, there was panic in there, and then nothing. But he didn't care, because he knew it would all be okay. Years of war and hate, misery mixed in there too, and the result was this beautiful child. The girl, he had yet to name her, had his blonde hair, little fuzzes atop her pale, tired face. From between the wrinkled rolls of skin and a cooing mouth, you could see the grey of her eyes, shining up at him as she squirmed, looking for her mommy.

"Shh," Draco breathed softly, rocking his body back and forth slightly, hoping to sooth the restless child. As if to comfort her further, the male ran a hand over her little hairs over and over, whispering nothings under his breath with a smile on his face. "Shh...Quiet now pretty girl."

"Mr. Malfoy?" A voice inquired, getting said male to look up, arching a brow at the young nurse that had her head peeked out of the room he had just emerged from.

"Yes?" Draco answered just to assure he was listening, cradling the little girl closer, running over names absently in his mind, only half paying attention as the nurse rambled on about something or other that ceased to matter to him. Only was his attention caught when she reached over to take his daughter from him, and instinctively, he pulled her closer to himself and took a step back.

Taking a deep breath, the nurse sighed and smoothed down her skirts before emerging from the room completely, reaching for the girl once more, "Please Mr. Malfoy, it's important that we run these tests," she explained, nearly sighing in relief when the other male sighed in near relief. "Now, could you wait here please?"

"Wait!" Draco interjected before the nurse went back into the room, his hand shooting out and grabbing her forearm, his expression slightly nervous as it suddenly occurred to him to wonder how the mother was doing, grey eyes bright and alive once more. "Please, how is...?" he whispered quietly, letting his sentence die at the end as the other shrugged off his hand, looking at him with a sober expression.

"You will know soon enough," and with that, the woman went back into the room, the room in which he should be, because both his daughter and 'wife' were in there, not out in the waiting room, wringing his hands like an idiot. Snorting quietly to himself, Draco rolled his eyes, he was a Malfoy for gods sakes, he always got what he wanted. Which were his exact thoughts as he opened the door quietly and peeked into the room with a curious and nervous expression.

From his position, he could see Harry, all wrapped up in blankets while the blood was being clearing away and the wound in his stomach healed, in his arms, was their baby girl, smiling up at him delightfully. The same nurse that had come out moments before was walking over to them, her expression blank and sober, looking sad and drawn as she approached the pair. "Mr. Potter?" her voice questioned in the same tone she had used for him.

Looking up from the girl, Harry only smiled, despite his fatigue and exhaustion, he was still smiling, which, in itself, mad Draco smile too, even if Harry couldn't see him. "Hello," the black haired male breathed, leaning back into the pillows heavily.

"I'm afraid to inform you, Mr. Potter, that..." the nurse paused, turning her back to Draco and leaning over to whisper quietly in Harry's ear, annoying the blonde haired male to no end, he wanted to know what she was so serious about!

"No!" Harry's voice rang out through the room, horror all through his tone, making Draco's stomach turn as he inched into the room fully, standing there with worry all over his face. "This can't be...this can't be true!"

"Wha-" Draco started, but was cut off by the nurse, who began speaking just as Harry looked over to Draco, their eyes locking as the news was delivered.

"I'm sorry to inform you, Mr. Potter, but this is in fact, not Mr. Malfoy's baby, but rather...I'm afraid, you-know-who's babe."


	2. Death Eaters at the Door

(Awesome sauce, another chapter, 'eh? Exciting, I know. Anywho, here ya' go. =D)

Chapter One- Death Eaters at the Door

Harry Potter was just a boy. Something very few people refused to realize. He never did anything special; he did the worst thing possible. He killed someone, and yet, everyone seemed so proud of him through their sorrow. He had done no good for anyone. Just got too many people to fill the empty graves, the bodies piling up in his mind and life.

Even so, no-one believed his reason when he had killed Voldemort and cried. It wasn't fair. Nothing was fair anymore. The fame for such a horrible crime was just too much, and soon, Dumbledore just ended up sending Harry away, giving him a nice cabin in the middle of no-where, in which he could live in somewhat of a peace.

But peace didn't last, and if anyone should know that, it would be him. Because whatever goes up, must come down.

Which was exactly why, almost ten hours after the downfall of the great lord Voldemort, a small, tentative knock resounded on Harry's door exactly six minutes to midnight, just as the black haired boy was about to step into his pajamas and climb into bed. Looking up, his green eyes strained to see beyond his couch as his hand immediately went to the coffee table, groping around a few unwilling seconds before his fingers came into contact with his glasses.

Slipping those up his nose, he pulled his shirt down further than it was, and meandered over to his door. Of course, it never occurred to him to actually be curious of why someone was knocking at his door in the middle of the fucking night when no-one really knew where he was. Giving a great yawn, Harry stretched a moment as another quiet knock was given; giving off the air of impatience from whomever was behind the great oak door. Swinging said door open, he was just slightly surprised to find himself peering into a pair of silver-grey eyes, and a pale face, but that detail went unnoticed as Harry focused solely on those eyes. For some scary reason, they seemed familiar, just as the rest of the other males appearance did. Tight, black pants, laced up combat boots and a thick cloak covering what Harry believed to be a slim figure. Letting his eyes trail upward a bit more, the male took in the silver-blonde hair, giving him a chance to wonder if that hair was really as silky as it looked.

Honestly, it almost looked as if whoever was standing there was just as surprised at Harry was, obviously not expecting the-boy-who-lived to be standing in the door way, his saggy pants nearly toppling off thin hips. Putting in a trade mark smirk, the blonde boy gulped quietly, regaining back a bit of confidence. "Harry? Harry Potty?" Draco asked incredulously, arching a beautifully plucked brow and swiping some imaginary dirt from a black sleeve absently.

"Draco?" the other responded, in just about the same tone of voice, arching a brow and yawning once more, reaching absently for his wand, in which, naturally, he kept in his back pocket. "What are you doing here?" he asked quietly once he had recovered from the minor shock.

"In fact, Potty, I could be asking you the same thing," Draco replied smoothly, not even bothering to go for his wand, for, he knew, that if he did, the other boy would be sure to notice the blood that the blonde could feel dripping down his sides.

Getting annoyed from the childish, and very immature, name calling that his old rivalry obviously hadn't forgotten, Harry didn't hesitate to back up slightly, and slam the door in Draco's face, sighing as he did. Of course, whatever peace he had for those few seconds did not last once the knocking came once more, this time, more persistent and urgent than the last time.

Glowering at the door, a small growl tumbled past Harry's lips as he glared at the wood. He just wanted to fucking sleep. And maybe when he woke up the horror behind his door wouldn't be there anymore. But, unfortunately, as if on clockwork, another knock came, only getting his glare to deepen. Despite all this, the black haired male was still having difficulties processing the fact that someone had found him after all his years in solitude, and somewhere deep within him, past all the dusty crevices and forgotten juice boxes, he quite liked the unwelcome company.

Just before he believed the other knock to come, Harry reached over and swung the door open, just in time for the blonde boy to pass out and topple over onto him.

More shock, if anything, was Harry's first reaction when he felt another body, much bigger than him might I add, tumble onto his own. Now, even after all the training outside and wood gathering, he was unable to hold up both of their weights, and only ended up sprawled across the floor with Draco on top of him and a wet substance coating his pants. He could feel it. Getting over the shock, or as well as could, he disregarded all the other emotions and focused mainly on the panic that was building up.

He was being crushed, and the wet substance was fucking warm. Oh shit. Did Draco fucking pee his pants or something with the same amount of disgustingness? You had to be kidding him. Struggling dramatically, and with more grunting and angry noises than necessary, Harry managed to worm his way out from under the blonde, cursing all the while with sharp glares and haunting glances to the arrogant other. "Fucking Drac-" His last curse died on his breath when his eyes really saw what had been soaking his pants. And he could assure you it was not pee.

Blood. It had to be blood. Always that. And it was seeping through his pants and he could feel it on his legs, touching his skin and it was making his skin crawl it utter disgust. Glancing at Draco, Harry could take out that the blonde was in much the same condition, but it was him the blood was coming from. And if the-boy-who-lived was right, the wound was just above Draco's naval. Lovely. Just great. On his one night of peace (among many) this shitcakes situation had to happen. But those thoughts didn't dwell, because it seemed the blonde was about to...possibly die or got into shock from the loss of blood, and Harry would rather nurse him back to health for a few days than have a body lying around while he waited the ground to become soft enough for him to bury him. Fuck it.

Moving quickly, or quicker than before, rather. The male waved his wand about, calling gauze, wrappings, tape, alcohol and a new pair of pants over to him, before lifting Draco with a simple levitating spell. With that, he carried all said things to the couch, resting the male on the said piece of furniture and dropping the supplies on his beloved coffee table.

With the same speed as before, he stripped off the other males' shirt, finding himself pleased when he was correct about the wounds placement. Just about the naval. "Damn," Harry breathed out, squeezing his eyes shut before reopening them and getting quickly to work. His steady fingers worked at the other's stomach, using the messy gauze to clean the wound before dumping a shitload of alcohol in the hole. No hesitation crossed his mind as he wrapped Draco up good and well, panting harshly and glowering at the taller. It would be hours, he knew, before Draco would wake. And then he would send the male on his way again, and continue with his life as normal.

Which were his exact thoughts as he stood, spoofing his bloodied pants away and slipping on the new pair. With the silence back in his head, it gave him a good few minutes to really think about what had occurred. So he was sitting in, per usual, and stood up to get to bed...and a knock came. Of course, he answered the door, because it was only natural, and standing there, was Draco. After sharing a bit of not so friendly banter he shut the door. And then opened it again and Draco passed out on him....Which is about where things began to become fuzzy and confusing.

_God damn_, Harry cursed mentally, rubbing at his temples and removing his glasses from his nose absently. It hadn't been too long since the down fall of the evil lord..._and now there's a death eater in my house. Great._

"Nng...H-Harry?" Draco groaned next to him, getting him to glance up, and meet grey eyes with his green, freezing like a deer in headlights once more.


	3. Unexpected and Uninvited

Chapter Two

"_Nng...H-Harry?" Draco groaned next to him, getting him to glance up, and meet grey eyes with his green, freezing like a deer in headlights once more. _

For the longest moment, Harry didn't even dare breath, just staring into the milky grey eyes, that were, for once, not cold and arrogant. He couldn't move, that was for sure as he leaned forward just a bit more, wanting for some random reason to be close to Draco, suddenly craving the blondes touch more so than he craved freedom and the chance to go back to the wizarding world.

It seemed though, that the blonde was having the exact same thoughts, leaning on his elbows to peer closer at Harry's pretty green eyes, finding himself musing over the unusually bright color. Unconsciously, the former death eater shifted all his weight to his right elbow, and used his left hand to reach out and cup gently at the other's face, running smooth pale hands over the delicate face of the boy-who-lived. His actions called to the boy, causing him to scoot closer, eyes widening softly, curiosity and something unreadable shinning in the depths. Humming in the back of his throat, Draco only paused just a moment before speaking softly,

"Harry?"

"I'm here,"

"What the fuck am I doing in your fucking house?" the blonde demanding, breaking the trance they had been in, silver eyes flashing with anger and demanding an answer to the question, pushing back away from Harry, a glare on his face.

That, in Harry's mind, was a very good question, getting the male to glare right back, and make a slight noise of frustration. What the hell was the blonde still doing here? He had fixed him up, had he not? And the bastard was all better...he supposed. Sort of. Maybe...not really, but he could give a flying fuck less. His glare deepened as he stood, a few loose black strands of hair tumbling over his face, right in front of the boy's eyes, making him, in Draco's mind, almost look cute. Almost. "Well, _Draco_," harry spat out the name, brushing off his pants and turning away to gather up the medical supplies he had used on the selfish imp. "You're in _my_ fucking _house_ because _you_ fucking _passed out_ on _me_," he turned at the end of the sentence, pointing harshly to himself, and then the bloodstain on his carpet from where they had fallen before. Or from where Draco had knocked him over, Harry Potter didn't just fall. He was landed on.

Watching the black haired male with slightly bored eyes, Draco gave a yawn, looking smug in the least. That was...until he really gave notice to the bandage on his stomach and the blood soaking both the cloth and staining the other's carpet. This was when it dawned on him that he had probably passed out and that the boy-who-lived...or the boy-who-just-wouldn't-fucking-die as he liked to call him, knew he was hurt. Slow, yes, but the blonde had accumulated a mighty headache and pains in his abdominal region. He had a right to be slow right now.

Staring at Harry with horror now in his eyes, the boredom long forgotten, Draco struggled to sit up once more, ignoring the pains that were shooting up his body cruelly.

"Hey, hey!" The other reacted instantly, dropping all that he was holding and pressing a gentle hand to the hurt boy's chest, looking at him with concerned green eyes. "Don't move, you're still pretty badly hurt...and as much as I would rather you be suffering out in the forest and dying, I can't let you leave without healing first," absently, almost, Harry spoke with lost affections in his words, helping Draco ease back down on his back, ignoring the distrust that shone brightly in the other males eyes. "Here," he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small vile, a potion it seemed, of some sort. "Take this...it's a sleeping drought. You'll heal faster."

Those words was all it took, it seemed, seeing as the blondes hand shot out, and grabbed the vile, fingers barely brushing against Harry's as he did so, and in that millisecond of time, a spark, about the size of a fireflies ass, light up between them. But that millisecond was just enough...the tiny spark was all it took. And suddenly, any pains Draco had been having were gone, and Harry did understand why he had been angry before...it was like the whole world just suddenly became perfect.

"H-hi," the blonde murmured, feeling unexplainably embarrassed, and shy in the other's presence...as if he was unsure if he really wanted to be there anymore. Yet...he did. It felt right to be there, when he could practically feel Harry trembling in unsurity, and, as if to sooth him, Draco pushing himself up on his elbows, and wrapped an arm around the other's neck, pulling Harry into a bruisingly gentle kiss. At first, he could feel the resistance, the panic, but then came the soft push of another's lips against his own, and the blonde nearly sighed in relief.

After the initial shock wore off once more, the black haired male found himself climbing onto Draco's lap, never once breaking the contact their lips had, and settling himself on his hips. Each touch was painstakingly gentle, loving almost, as they tangling their fingers into the other's hair, rubbing their chests together in curiosity and affection.

But...what has a start has to have an end, and that was just what the kiss had as the two pulled away from each other, drawing their hands back too as they did so. Staring into the other's eyes, silver meet green, and their gazes said what their failing voices couldn't, whispering gentle words of apologies.

"Draco..." Harry whispered, a dazed look in his eyes before a hand shot out, slapping the blonde good and well on the face, leaving a red mark from his efforts as he scrambled off the other. "What the hell!! Why did you just kiss me...you...you pervert!"

Shrugging, said male looked unfazed, but that was only the outside...inside, he was rolling in turmoil, because he wanted to know the answer to that question too....why the fuck did he kiss Harry. Ew...he kissed that...that....disgrace. But was that what he really thought when he was being honest to himself anyway? No. because Harry was far from a disgrace...he was...beautiful.

Harry Potter, in Draco's simple mind, was beautiful.


	4. Blonds in the Bed

(Bleh. Took me forever to write this mind you, and isn't my best work. But it's up none the less. Hope you guys enjoy!)

Chapter Three-Blonds in the Bed

_Harry Potter, in Draco's simple mind, was beautiful. _

The moment the thought passed through the blondes throbbing head, he glanced up at the other male, and nearly gasped in surprise. He hadn't really expected Harry to be so close, not when he had been in a dreamy panic not moments before. But he was, just as his lips were parted so delicately, and cheeks tainted with the tiniest of fair blushes, making him look far too innocent in the blondes mind.

The feelings and thoughts that were shooting through Draco's head were becoming near uncontrollable, making the said male squirm slightly under that green gaze, wincing and twitching from the pains that continued to assault him now that the trance between them was gone. After a single moment though, the blonde found himself unable to resist such temptation, and quickly, without another thought, and ignoring the annoying pains, he wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's neck, and brought the boy back into a lustful kiss.

"Mmnngth!" the other resisted this time though, spitting out curses the best he could with his mouth occupied, and now currently opened, which made it much easier for Draco to shove his tongue right in. Suppressing a threatening moan, for that would be very unattractive, the blonde lifted up his left leg, and hooked it right around Harry's waist, pulling his hips down to press leisurely against his own. "Nngth!" Harry groaned, pushing his hands up against the others collar bone and trying to free himself of the strong grasp around his neck. "Draco!" he had finally done it, whipping his head up, just making the blonde want him all the more...

"Yes, that is my name, I'm glad you know it. So now we can skip the formalities and get to the fun stuff," he responded casually, shrugging once more and trying to pull the black haired male down for another kiss.

"No!" Harry gave a few more struggles, unconsciously rubbing against Draco's clothed groin as he did, making a wonderful thing called friction. Of course, Draco had yet to understand why the hell he was horny at a time like this? It made absolutely no sense...unless, well, that made sense. He was a Malfoy. And Malfoy's got whatever they wanted. And he supposed he had wanted to be horny. Which was exactly why he was.

Panting harshly and ripping against the taller's skin, Harry could have screamed in frustration. Damn this guy. Fuck him to hell. All he wanted was a peaceful life until he could go back. But no. No, he couldn't have that, could he? This fucking ass had to come and ruin it, and he'd helped him for Merlin's sake! "Damnit! Draco, let. Me. Go!" with the last word, the black haired male did not, in fact, rip free from Draco's arms, but instead rather, ended up elbowing the other in his wound, breaking open the bandages and making it all the worse. Well, worse as in he made it bleed horribly again. "Shit! Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry!" the black haired male gasped quickly, falling off the other and onto the floor in near shock.

Feeling his gut nearly getting torn open again, Draco clenched at the couch behind, letting go of the other, and let out a pained wail. He squeezed his eyes shut, begging for the pain to go away and gasping harshly; curling his toes in the emotions, and it definitely wasn't pleasure. Cursing under his breath, and not knowing what else to do, the boy continued to wail softly, clamping one of his hands over the wound, cracking his eyes open just a sliver to see what was happening when a pair of warmer hands touched at his one.

Keeping his eyes open just that much, Draco watched as Harry moved quickly, moving his hand away and pouring a numbing potion over the wound, something Draco had never seen before, but he couldn't really stop to ponder that, now could he? Whatever happened next, the blonde knew not. All he remembered were the soft hands darting and dancing over his stomach, and occasionally his chest. The soft words of apologies and assurances that it would be okay whispering in the stoic air, that, and the ghost of lips over his shoulder and skin, probably trying to distract him from what was happening at hand.

And distract him the little actions did, taking the blondes mind off the ever increasing pain, and relaxing into a more sane state of mind, allowing him to breathe easy, and not panic so badly. Of course, he didn't notice when his wound stopped hurting all together, or when the blood stopped rushing over his skin. He didn't notice when a damp cloth was applied to his bloodied skin, wiping it clean any stains, nor did he notice when a pair of gentle lips were pressed to his newly put on bandage, and a single other apology whispered.

Pulling back, Harry could only stare at Draco sadly. He hadn't meant to hurt the blonde again...just the kissing was a bit of a shock to him...because he sure as hell hadn't been expecting that to happen. Green eyes tipped down to glance at his fingers, which were now tangled into the blondes, holding the male's hand gently, but tightly, as if he were offering simple reassurance to someone who would never notice. Who he hoped would never notice, because that would only prove to be disastrous if anything, no matter what Hermione had claimed when they were in school.

He had never told anyone but her, but had only told her because she was so close to the truth anyway, and it had been much better for him to confine into someone. The black haired male had whispered what he thought softly into her ear while Ron was busy doing something else, he told her about he dreamed of the soft hands cupping at his face, he dreamed about those all too pink looking lips caressing his own as they had not moment before, if not hours. And it had been everything he had imagined it would be. Beautiful if anything. And he had enjoyed it greatly, to the point that got him wishing that he hadn't pulled back like that.

Thoughtfully, he reached up and ran his hands gently through the mess of blond hair, resting his head back on the smooth chest and sighing through his nose. "Draco Malfoy," he tested the name gently on his tongue, almost tentatively, before pulling his hand back and simply resting it beneath his head. "Draco...I don't understand you. And I think that I never will." He finished softly, before standing and brushing hair out of his eyes with a heavy exhale of breath, seeming to deflate his chest when it came out.

Before the blonde could wake up again, the smaller male cleaned up the supplies once more, and then the blood, and finally, his living room a bit. The boy even went as far as moving Draco to a more comfortable bed, his own, to be more specific. Watching the blonde once more, Harry debated on something very deeply a moment, before tentatively climbing in the bed beside Draco, resting his cheek on the males chest and falling into an extremely light sleep. Because...really...he didn't want the blonde to wake up with him on him. Especially when it was him whom loved Draco ever since he had been a child.


	5. Dining With Draco

(Okay...life has just gone poosh for me...too many tests and competitions and shit. Craptastic, right? Anywho, sorry for the lack of actual inspiration in the chapter...completely not my fault. Anywho, enjoy none the less.)

Chapter 4-Dinning With Draco

Yawning widely, Draco almost debated on tumbling back into sleep before his house elves came to pester him awake. After smacking his lips a long moment, the blonde figured that was the more comfortable option, curling more so around the warmth resting across his body, and relaxing back once more. Wait. Warmth? His bed at home wasn't warm...it was cold. Oh fucking shit. Fucking Pansy...staying in his bed again. That bitch. But upon opening his eyes, Draco soon found it wasn't Pansy clinging tightly to him. No, it was a boy with a mop of black, tussled hair and skin that didn't normally look that pale. Now, who did he know that fit that description? Harry...Harry potter.

Of course, that thought brought up the question on why this Harry Potter was in his bed. Wait...this wasn't even his bed...and why the fuck did his stomach hurt so fucking much? Don't tell him that he got pregnant...that would be a failure to the extreme. Looking around the room in near panic, Draco didn't say anything for the longest moment, just taking in the simple décor and wondering vaguely how the hell he got himself into such a crappily decorated house. Just a few glances were all it took for him to finally notice all the photos on the dresser to the right. All the photos of Herminie and Ron...it was then that he realized with the smallest jerk he was in Harry's house. He was in Harry's house because...oh no.

On his lower body, he could feel the other male stirring quietly, smacking his lips and burying his face better into the bandaged flesh before falling back into the deep sleep he wasn't supposed to be in. "Harry?" Draco breathed softly; shifting so that he could run his fingers through the soft mop of hair he had always believed would always be course from the lack of conditioner.

At the sound of his name, the other shifted again, squeezing his eyes shut tight for the longest moment before yawning in a childish manner and letting his breath ghost over Draco's pale skin. "Mnngh." Was all he replied, before opening a sliver of green eye, peaking up at a staring Draco. The same Draco who still had his hand in Harry's hair, stroking through the strands unconsciously, not even paying attention to the fact that the boy was awake, and staring at him.

Frozen and practically thoughtless too, Harry's eyes opened all the way, widening to impossible lengths almost. He didn't dare move, just focusing on the fingers threading through his hair and brushing against his skull every so often, finding himself pushing back small shudders and trembles of utter delight over the feeling. Unconsciously, his body inched forward slowly, closing green eyes once more as he rested his cheek on the taller's broad, smooth chest, purring low in his throat.

The noise was what shocked Draco out of whatever daze he had been in, head snapped down to see the boy in his lap...and hear him...purring?! What the fuck was he doing? But, despite those thoughts, he didn't dare let his hand stop, continuing to run his fingers through those soft strands as his other hand went down, cupping at the base of the boys' spine and leaned forward just enough to brush chilly lips over the other's forehead, hearing and feeling the soft intake of breathe he received from the action.

No words were passed as Harry tipped his head up; hands' sliding up the taller's body to wrap themselves around Draco's neck, pulling him closer. No thoughts were needed as their lips connected, softly and tentative at first, before becoming steadily needier, their bodies pressing more willingly against the other and hands grappling to get a better grip on the skin they were connected with.

"Dr-Dr-Draco," Harry breathed, stammering over the word as the blond shifted his lips down, nibbling hungrily at the skin on the black haired boys' neck. "Nng, sh-shit," he finished, body arching into those skilled lips, unable to repress sultry moans that belonged in a porno.

The noises, so much like the ones in his dreams, no matter how utterly creepy that was, just caused the blond to bite down heavily on the skin he was pressing kisses to, making a big red mark as he sucked at the skin coming up, another loud moan tearing out of the smaller. Stopping then was almost near unacceptable, but some unconscious tugging of pain at his stomach kept Draco from going any further than kissing, finding himself more than content with the actions that anything anymore.

It was a while, well into the morning, before either of them dared pull their lips off the other, plenty of bite marks marring each of their necks as they did. Panting heavily, the blond tipped his head forward a bit, leaning his forehead on Harry's contently and with an aimless sigh, keeping his pale arms encircled around the black haired boys waist and neck, keeping him from moving away.

Not that Harry had been planning on moving away anyway, after all, this was the most contact he'd had with another since the end of the war, even if it was his secret crush/asshole Draco Malfoy. He enjoyed it quite a lot and wasn't really ready for any of it to end. Absently, almost, he shifted just enough so that he was resting his head on the taller's shoulder and had both his nimble hands gripping at the arms connected to those shoulders, keeping him obnoxiously, but pleadingly, none the less, close.

Despite the lovely feelings Draco was getting from all of this, and how much he didn't want it to stop, the blond had needs, and one in which was made clear after a few minutes as his stomach growled loudly, making him blush. "Sorry, Potty, but I'm actually hungry for real food and not just your face," the blond murmured smoothly, getting the hero to blush heavily too, jerking back violently almost.

The jerk, a tight glare touched at Harry's face, and he snarled lowly to himself, black strands of hair falling over his eyes to cover them up so he wouldn't have to look at the stupid blond. Moving with not-so-graceful movement, the male exhaled loudly, and slipped off the bed, ignoring the other as he shuffled away, to the opposite side of the room. After digging around in the piles of things a moment, he uncovered a roll of bandages, lifting them from the jumble of things, wondering vaguely if keeping Draco here with him was even a good idea. But, glancing back inconspicuously, noticing the soft look upon the blonds' serene expression, he couldn't help but enjoy what little company he would get from this.

Sighing once more, Harry moved from his position at the pile, making his way back over to the other, whom, as he watched him closely, seemed to move from his serene expression to arrogant one in seconds, as if he was completely different person and only using the usual Malfoy arrogance to cover that up. "Let me change the bandages and then I'll make some tea or something," Harry murmured softly, mainly to himself as he began the action without another word, nimble fingers caressing over pale skin, each touch sending both a jolt and a shock up through the blonds mind and body.

"Yah...okay," Draco replied, looking away, choosing instead to focus on the touches, rather than watch them, finding that much more enjoyable. It was a matter of moments before the other was done, pulling back and wiping his hands on his pants absently, as if the very thought of little Draco-germs on his hands repelled him back. Keeping his eyes on the boy, it was another long moment as Harry put the healing materials back, coming back over to help Draco if the taller needed something akin to that. But help was something Draco didn't need, but reaching up to take the smaller's offered hand anyway. Rather than standing up, though, he only ended up pulling Harry back down into his lap, drawing the raven haired boy back into a loving kiss, closing his eyes gently, finding himself not really wanting to know the reaction to this.

The reaction that came not moments later, and one that wasn't really considered positive, but not really negative either. Pulling back gently, despite himself, Harry could only smile softly at the taller, and help him out of bed with the expression staying gently on his face. "I thought you were hungry," he scowled slightly, remembering the other's plenty cold words from before, eyes accusing and frustrated at the same time.

"Before, but you just looked so kissable right then. Wasn't my fault you look like you're about to get molested any time soon," the other scoffed back, rolling his eyes and leaning forward slightly, as if to hide the wound on his body. But, little did he realize, his simple-going, casual words had struck Harry more so than he would have thought, the boy actually pausing, looking uncomfortable, blinking back tears, and then moving once more, just giving a weak shrug. Not understanding, but not really caring at the same time, Draco's stomach growled and he brushed past Harry in his annoyance and need for food, or something akin to that even. Hell, he probably wouldn't have minded eating the wood on the red railings right then and there.

Sighing once again, the raven haired male followed behind quietly, riding himself of evil thoughts and folded his hands politely together. Passing under the doorframe that lead into the kitchen, the male simply leaned on the wood, watching with little interest as Draco dug through his cabinets, finding none of his foods or cereals to his liking anymore than Harry took a liking to the taller's ass of a personality. "Find anything good?" he spoke up, arching a brow gracefully at the other, a small smile playing at his lips again.

"Good Merlin, what the fuck do you eat around here? The furniture?" Draco snapped back, turning to glare at Harry, but found the boy wasn't as far away as he would have liked to think, nearly toppling to the side when he saw the other conveniently enough at his side.

"Just sit down," the black haired male pointed to the little table, smiling pleasantly to himself when the other did just that, leaving him to work his magic in the kitchen. And magic did he have, whipping up a batch of quick make eggs and a few simple strips of some always delicious bacon, turning to Draco with a smirk as he held up the plate of food to the taller. "Though the furniture is quite delicious, I myself prefer a good egg," he teased the blond, setting the food down in front of the other before sitting himself, smirking all the more when the blond didn't reply, choosing instead to just dig right in.

And, as the smaller sat there, eating his breakfast in silence, he couldn't help but imagine that this wouldn't be the first time that the two of them would be eating together like this, not knowing at all that he was oh-so right.


	6. Harry's Happiness

(Many apologies for the delay...I'm very sorry.)

Chapter Five-Harry's Happiness

And oh-so-right Harry was, for three months, he sat at that same little, circular table, eating bacon and eggs everyday with a certain, cocky, beautiful, smart blonde in front of him, eating the same thing. Three months since Draco had stopped by his house. And exactly one month and twenty-six days since he had fallen in love, and over two weeks before that, it was exactly one month and twelve days since he had had sex with the blonde.

Of course, the male had yet to expression to the other that he had, in fact, fallen very deeply in love. But that mattered not, because it seemed that the two of them shared a mutual understanding of everything. For they had had only each other's rather unexciting company, and that was it. Not to say that their lives weren't exciting in the least, because, often enough, they were. In fact, most of the time, their lives were much more exciting that Harry would ever care to admit that he didn't like. All he wanted was a bit of peace after the war ended, so that he could cope for a bit over the dead...and now he was stuck here, falling in love with a bastard. Wonderful, yes?

Though, no matter the bastard that Draco could be, he could also be sweet at times. Times like this, as he sat on the couch, sipping at weak tea and resting his feet on the coffee table that he had been told, eighty million times, not to put his feet on. Not that he ever listened...but that was really irrelevant at the moment, considering that his hands were curled around something in frustration and something that, in its own way, made him almost sweet. Considering that they didn't have very many sweets in the house, for they had ran out and it had made Harry very sad, in the simplest of terms. And the blonde, who had grown a slight affection for the savior of the world, went and spent most of the day that Harry was out, making a single, stupid bar of chocolate. The very same bar of chocolate that was clenched in his hands, because really, it didn't look like a bar of chocolate right now, but something rather that had erupted gracefully from the toilet after a particularly nasty night of baked beans. But it was an attempt none the less, and the same attempt that he stood up with when the sweaty other walked in, an uncomfortable look on his face.

Ignoring the look, knowing it would do no good to question it, Harry moved out of the way of the other, into the bedroom a moment, before reappearing clean and in a new set of clothes. "Is there something you want?" he finally asked, irritation in his voice as he looked over exasperatedly, when Draco had continued to stand there, in front of him, looking just as uncomfortable as before.

The emotion didn't linger very long on the blondes face though, vanishing as a new look of confidence crossed the expression, "Just this," he replied smugly, leaning forward to catch the smallers lips within his own, shoving the retarded chocolate into the boy's hands as he did. A mission success. When he did pull back, Harry's expression was one of surprise, and curiosity at the melting substance in his hands.

When his eyes did finally register what it was, and placing a small bit on his tongue, the male smiled broadly at the taller, his face full of just bliss and happiness at the delighted prospect of chocolate in his tummy that day. Though, "Did you make this yourself?"

Snorting, Draco accumulated a small blush before ducking his head away, going over to place his behind on the couch once more, resuming the same position that he had been in before. "Yah. And so what if I did?"

"Maybe it's poisoned and I really shouldn't eat it," the black haired male laughed quietly, but stuck another bit of the sweet in his mouth despite the words, too happy with the specialty to really care about such simple things. "Where did you get the ingredients to make this?" he asked after a few slow moments, glancing at the taller's stomach unconsciously as he did so, just to make sure the wound was still healing as it should. What a nasty gash it had been too, still making the boy cringe at the thought. Of course, Draco had yet to explain where and why he had been given that, but the male figured that was a question for another day. Just as he figured the same thing every time he saw the large scab, not wanting to ruin whatever they had at the moment.

Shrugging, the blonde turned his head away, pushing back another oncoming blush. Geez, was it this hard for him to do something nice for once without having to feel embarrassed over every little thing? He supposed so, as the heat left his cheeks, allowing the taller to relax slightly and pull at his own fingers in thought. "What's it matter to you? I got you some damn happiness, Oh Hero of War. Just be fucking grateful and move on," he waved his hand idly at the munching boy, almost laughing at the smaller's pissy expression. "I'd been hording things, okay? Happy now. Fucking shit, Potter, it's not like I can do anymore magic than you right now," the blonde finally caved under the stare, letting out another soft laugh.

"Shush." Harry replied with a huff, moving over to the blonde and curling up next to him, not even bothering to scold the male on the fact that he had his feet on the coffee table. Fucking again. "Draco?" the male glanced up at the other, finding the familiar comfort of the familiar position, one that the two of them found themselves in often enough.

"Hm?" A yawn followed this, and then the soft pop of smacking lips.

"I'm going back to the wizarding world next week."

Silence. "Excuse me?" Draco was now staring wide-eyed at Harry, mouth agape like some type of dying, retarded fish that was now floundering above ground aimlessly.

"I said that I'm-"

"I know what you fucking said!" the blonde cut in, jerking himself back from the smaller and staring at him better, removing his feet from their position and standing, more like looming, above the smaller with an expression of disbelief, "Why are you doing that?!"

A long silence followed that. An incredibly long silence that was filled with so many ticking thoughts from each other their turning minds. In Draco's, there was fear and anxiety, but also joy at being able to return to his world once more. The world, which, as he glanced down at his stomach with a slightly sad expression, seemed to just reject him.

In Harry's mind, there was nothing more than the constant flurry of words and thoughts, all melding together as he squeezed his eyes shut tight, as if that would really get rid of the thoughts in his head. It was nothing more than a moment though, before he was standing, hands covered in the chocolate that he set in the very same place Draco's feet had been. Moving in slow steps, the smaller male gulped and looking up at Draco with big green eyes, nothing shining in the depths for once. Reaching out, he took the taller's clean, pale hands into his dirty, tan hands, holding them tight before whispering a quiet, scared tone almost, "Draco, I'm pregnant."

((A.N))And For the sake of you that are curious (cough-cough Angelsrm Cough-cough. Not that I don't enjoy your commentary, but things will be explained.), and/or just not in the mood to think at the moment...as I often am. This is the wizarding world, and also my fanfiction-so that means, as said in the prolouge, if you hadn't noticed. Guys can get pregnant. I'm sorry if you didn't realize this. In my little wizarding fan-fiction, guys can get pregnant because of the lack of a real population of wizards and/or witches wayyy back when. So there for the males evolved to have some babies, so that their population can continue to flourish. And Because of that little addition wayy back when, some males now can get preggers and have some babies. I understand that Harry is a guy, and has a dick. As for the reasons on why he is...going back into the world of wizards. It will be explained later. just as Draco's wounds will be too. All in good time, my friends. ^^)


	7. Surprises Spewing

(Alright, now that life is all cleared up...here is another beloved chapter. Thank you all for taking time out of your life to read this. I really appreciate it.)

Chapter Six-Surprises Spewing

_Reaching out, he took the taller's clean, pale hands into his dirty, tan hands, holding them tight before whispering a quiet, scared tone almost, "Draco, I'm pregnant."_

The response to that was one of the most awkward silences to ever come about, not a single thought rushing through the blondes head as his brain wrapped slowly around these words. Slowly, as in, never, all considering the fact that the taller looked very overly confused and about to punch something. Why the punching? Because he was frustrated for the second time that day. Clearing his throat in a loud fashion, slicing open the silence like a knife through over-cooked corn, the Malfoy heir finally spoke, having never once moved or removed his hands from Harry's chocolate-y grasp. "Excuse me?" he repeated quietly, voice coming out in something much more akin to a squeak than an actual word, or sentence for that matter.

Sighing in exasperation once more, Harry glanced down, letting his hair cover his face quietly, just to hide himself from the incessantly staring eyes of the other. "Aperio," the smaller breathed quietly after a moment, giving his wrist a tiny flick. At first, there was no change to anything, everything just staying the same as Draco waited quietly in an expectant silence. Then, out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed the fact that the smaller's stomach had begun to grow, expanding and getting bigger, like little kids tummies got when they drank too much milk. Only, Harry would have had to drink a shit load of milk for him to be that big...unless...

"You're pregnant." The blonde stated, as if those facts hadn't already been pointed out by another, nodding his head in completion to his discovery. "Now, the jokes over. You can quit the shit."

Sighing once more, and removing his hands from the others, Harry turned away, placing a safe arm around his now-bulging mid-section, almost like he was protecting something within it. Something like a baby, possibly. "I'm not joking, Malfoy," he whispered, voice more serious than ever before, quiet, and tentative at the same time, yes, but serious none the less. As if this whole thing were a life or death matter, in which, in technical means, it was. A life or death situation for someone who wasn't even quite yet alive...but not dead either. "I'm pregnant and am going back."

"Why the fuck are you going back if you're fucking...bleh!" Draco couldn't bring himself to say the word, still not really believing what the smaller had said, no matter the evidence. That didn't matter. There was no way in hell that a guy could get...well...knocked up, in crude terms. "And how did you get fucking pregnant. Hold on, potty mouth, don't you say a single fucking word," the blonde's voice was now rising to even more hysteria's than before, cutting off Harry before the other could even start to explain, shaking his finger at the smaller, black haired male angrily almost. "You're going to explain this to me in the next five minutes, and if this turns out to be a joke, I'm going to find a way to get your pregnant and knock you up!" the taller warned, sitting down on the arm chair heavily behind himself, expelling a loud puff of air as he did.

Looking away once more, Harry stayed quiet for the longest time, just rubbing a thumb over his abdomen in a content air, wondering why he had even told Draco such a foolish thing. "I don't know how I can get pregnant, Malfoy. I just know that I am...is this not enough evidence for you?" he snapped back, voice a bit harsher than planned, but making his point anyway as he pointing to his tummy, demanding for the other to stare at it. "I need to go back, to get the help I need, you moron. Because unless you're planning on delivering a baby, then we're go-"

"Wait. If you don't even know how to...y'know...make the damn thing come out, why the fuck did you go get pregnant?!" Draco nearly screamed in question, his good mood from before plummeting and dying in a messy goo of ashes and boogers in a pile near his thrumming soul.

"I DIDN'T KNOW I COULD!" Harry couldn't help it as he turned and screamed right back at the taller, his eyes full of rage and hurt. "I didn't know," he repeated in a softer, quieter tone, as if it would fix everything and just make it all go away at the moment.

Trembling from anger and confusion about everything, Draco turning silver eyes up to the smaller male, staring at him like it would give him all the answers that he wanted. But the more he stared, the more confused he got. "Why go back then? You're smart...or, at least you can act smart, you'll figure out how to have that...thing," the blonde looked almost desperate as he said that, as if it really made any sense...or at least it did in his head, no out loud in his own frustration.

"I need help. I miss my friends. I miss my...family. I want to go back. It's time I face the after math anyway..." the smaller admitted in a small voice, almost afraid to look at Draco as he let green eyes drift uncertainly to the floor, almost like he was uncomfortable over something.

Sighing heavily, Draco went back over to the couch and sat down with a slightly dark expression, glancing down at his lower body, eyes on the bandage there. "I can't go back..." he breathed softly, turning his face away and brought his hands up to rest at his temples with another sigh, unwilling to explain on his answer anymore than Harry was willing to explain on his own.

But curiosity was a common thing, one thing that connected all humans, and an answer like that would definitely bring said emotion to Harry as the boy sat down in the arm chair, curling up so that his legs were folded over his bulging stomach. "Why?" he demanded just as quiet as the other, keeping his voice low so that no anger filtered through.

"Because I'm wanted." Draco paused, glancing down at his stomach and dropping his head into his open, waiting palms. "For your murder."

Silence. It was Harry's turn to be shocked and surprised, freezing where he sat, confusion all over his currently pale skin, almost as if he would pass out at any given second. "Excuse me?" he echoed Draco's words from before, though his came out much quieter and fragile, as if any other sounds would cut his words right and half and kill them where they were.

"The Ministry of Magic convinced themselves that I had killed you because I was one of the few people left standing after the battle. And you were gone, no-one knew where you were and if Dumbledore knew anything, he said nothing. And naturally, since they assumed that we hated each other still, they blamed me..." the blonde trailed off after an uncomfortable moment in silence, glancing up at Harry to examine the smaller's reaction, his own face a mask of calm, nothing squeezing through his expression other than what he wanted too. "And this," he pointed to his own stomach, before easing the clothe off the wound with a slight, almost inconspicuous grimace, revealing the almost healed gash. "Was their attempt to capture me and put me in Azkaban."


	8. Difficulties with Draco

(-Sigh-, much to be explained and much to figure out. But, here is another one anyway, hopefully clearing things up, bit by bit.)

Chapter Seven-

At first, the answer to that was so completely obvious, Harry wanted to laugh. Was Draco retarded or something? Or was the blonde just having some type of minor brain fart? Both in which are nothing like the other at all, bit were very possibly possibilities, considering that if Harry could figure out a solution to the issue, than couldn't he? "Why is this an issue?" the black haired male questioned finally, feeling minor concern well up into his stomach despite himself.

"An issue?" Draco repeated in near disbelief, raising both eyebrows and staring at the boy with that exact same emotion on his face. "Why is that an issue? Are you fucking stupid?! People are out for my _death_ Potty, in case you hadn't fucking noticed!"

Nodding his head quietly, Harry felt his temper began to rise up into his chest, eating open whatever reasonable answer he had in the beginning of the argument. Standing with more dramatics than really needed at the moment, the raven haired boy seemed to make a small growling noise in the back of his throat, body shaking slightly as he glowered at the taller. "Well excuse me for actually wanting to help you. Since _I_ am currently alive and breathing, in case you hadn't fucking noticed, you dumbass. I don't see why the fuck it matters if your wanted or not. Because that will be all cleared up when I come back," Harry explained through various growls and angry noises that involved clenching fists. Shaking from his anger and burning rage, the smaller sucked up his chest, so that he could look a bit bigger and stronger than he already was, and prepared to walk from the room.

"What kind of proof is that?" the blonde sighed lazily from his place on the couch, stretching out over the cushions as if he already knew he would be sleeping there tonight, placing an easy Malfoy-mask over his face, covering up all the worry and anxiety he was struggling not to feel anymore.

That response, of course, kept Harry from leaving the room, just causing his ball his fists up once more instead, green eyes clouding over in sudden anger. Turning slowly on his heel, the smaller turned to face his blonde headed house-mate, body practically spitting flames with the emotions roaring off him. "Is me being alive not the answer? Seeing as you didn't fucking kill me! Or have you been talking to a pregnant ghost for the past whatever months!" the males voice rose with each word, getting louder and louder until it was a near scream, frustration and anger mixed into the shiver-worthy angry tone.

Rolling his eyes, Draco merely sighed and shrugged casually, as if this was all just above him and none of his damn concern. "You're thinking like a Gryffindor -"

"Oh no you don't. You shut up right there, fucking Malfoy. Don't give me house shit, and how you came from the all cunning Slytherin and I'm just a measly Gryffindor. If that's what you fucking think, than you can get the fuck out right the fuck now," Harry finished his short-lived rant, panting heavily at the end as his arms wrapped protectively over his swollen belly, grimace quietly at whatever pains decided from pregnancy to strike him at that moment.

A short flash of concern flashed through the blonde's eyes when the other made the expression of slight pain, panic flashing through his system suddenly. But instead of saying anything, the male just went quietly over to the other, pressing his lips to the fuming males, and his hands to the boy's belly. In a gentle manner to the reaction of the smaller's words, Draco continued to kiss him lovingly, moving his lips from the raven haired male's own to the corners, and then his cheek, temple and forehead. From his forehead, Draco trailed his lips down to the smaller's pulse, pressing a thoughtful kiss there.

"Draco?" Harry asked in minor confusion and concern, not quite understanding on why the taller was reacting like he was, something that the male couldn't quite fathom as his own temper began to diminish under the kisses. But he was soon distracted from those when cool hands trailed down his abdomen, and slipping up beneath his shirt, pressing cold fingers to the warm skin. "What are you doing?" he gasped out after a moment, blushing all too heavily when the hands continued their way up, as the pair of lips continued their way down.

"Whose baby is this?" Draco murmured softly in response, hoping to distract the smaller into forgetting the argument that they had had before, for the boy needn't know exactly what he was being kept from the wizarding world for, it didn't make sense in the least to one if they weren't on the inside of what was happening exactly, not that that mattered at the moment, all considering Harry, Draco could conclude to himself as he looked up to the smaller through thick lashes, wasn't going back. Not if it were up to him, and it was. The blonde male almost gasped when he felt the faintest, smallest kick beneath the skin his fingers were brushed against, nuzzling his nose into the smaller's neck thoughtfully. "Harry..." he murmured softly, as if to remind the other of his question that was going unanswered for the most part.

Shuddering a moment, the smaller regained enough of his mind to form an answer on his lips, the green eyes developing a painfully soft light. Pulling back just enough, the male pressed his hands above both of Draco's, looking the other boy in the eyes, the other's smiling nervously almost as the boy-who-lived only looked away sheepishly after a moment. "Yours...I think," Harry grinned all the more as he murmured this rubbing soft thumbs over the tallers hand affectionately.

Pausing, before Draco could say anything to that, Harry kissed the taller firmly on the lips, squeezing his fingers and standing on tippy toes in attempt to press just all the closer to Draco. Pulling back just slightly, harry continued to grin sheepishly, tilting his head up, black bangs spilling to either side of his head as his green eyes met Draco's silver once more, looking the taller head on. At first, as he spoke softly, his voice was tentative, quiet almost, before it grew stronger in the end, almost like...well...it meant of a shit load of a lot to the black haired male. And it did. "It's yours...I love you, and hope you'll parent them with me."


	9. Many Mishaps

(Okay, there's only one thing that I want to say, and that's that Draco's so incredibly out of character in this chapter it isn't even amusing in the slightest. I know, somewhere deep within myself, that that is necessary for the story to continue, but still. He couldn't be a little normal? Even Harry's a little off, and I'm debating on names for the baby, any suggestions are welcome! Thank you for reading! Anyway, I hope you enjoy, despite the OOC-ness....-sigh-)

Chapter Eight- Many Mishaps

_At first, as he spoke softly, his voice was tentative, quiet almost, before it grew stronger in the end, almost like...well...it meant of a shit load of a lot to the black haired male. And it did. "It's yours...I love you, and hope you'll parent them with me."_

The words, the heart stopping words, the sounds that should have made sense, should have formed thoughts and little things like that in the males head. It was the words, so soft and so painfully calm that caused Draco to freeze, to lose feeling from his body, his mind, to focus on one single thought that pained him so very much. It pained him, and it filled him with greedy, unconditional warmth, the kind that one felt when they were proud, or pleased with something. And he could say, in the least, that he was very pleased with something, with one thing, in fact. Or person, rather. And looking up, Draco could most definitely put a name to that face of that person, hands reaching out to cup at the face, running a thumb over the smooth cheek. Silver eyes flashed, brimming with unconditional emotion for two reasons rather than just one.

Because he supposed one just felt like that when they learned they were loved, even if the words were most unexpected, the reaction was still the same. Still just as adoring and amazing as if he would have been expecting such words. "H-Harry..." his voice faltered; a slight nick in his words, stammering and unsure, as if it were really an option anymore. Taking his hand away, and turning away completely, Draco faced the door, his expression clouding over in dark thought, almost, debating on something. It was different now, that the baby was...apparently his, because now, in this case, he wanted the best help he could get, the most recent discoveries on this type of thing, he wanted it all perfect now. Even for, he supposed as he looked back, Harry. Nodding his head in silence, the male moved forward once more, white-blonde hair dancing in front of his eyes and amusement traced within them as his hands cupped at the face once more, tracing the nervous lines with soft thumbs.

"Draco?" the raven haired boy bit at his lip, sucking the already red skin into his mouth nervously, uncertainly almost, keeping bright green eyes on the taller frame.

Smiling in return, the older pulled the boy back into his arms, holding him as tight as close as he dared, feeling the baby within kick at the skin, revealing in the motion that touched his own stomach. "Oh Harry...why didn't you tell me sooner?" the smile just continued to grow on Draco's soft expression, lips pulling up into a grin that hadn't ever been there before. He wasn't really sure on why he was happy about this, for it didn't make much sense when he had been raging on and on about it not moments before. But to know it was his child...that was different matter, almost made him feel responsible for the little sucker, the pretty baby, of sorts. He would never let the child out of his sight, he could see their life together already...maybe it was a little easier since they were living together already, but still. It made him just so fucking happy.

Of course, despite all this joy and such welling up within the blonde, he was unable to find the strength to bring up his words and whispering a replica of the three back. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he even felt that way about the male before him, such innocence in one beauty. Silver eyes swept over the body once more, lingering upon the swollen belly with a tentative smile.

"Draco?" Harry murmured with faint blush coating his cheeks, brushing a few strands from in front of his face so that he could actually see something, instead of just the slight fringe of black in his vision. Despite how much he enjoyed this, he actually wanted to see the taller's reaction. "I'm sorry...I wasn't sure how you would react...I was afraid you would reject the baby..." he continued with slight discomfort, completely out of his element in this whole ordeal. Still, he continued trekking along through it all, knowing that it was better to get it over with now rather than later when it would be impossible to cover up anymore.

Still, no matter how much he needed to continue on with this, he didn't really expect what came next. Not Draco's reaction in one bit, knowing in some deep part of himself that he should have, it was /Draco/ for gods sakes, not a normal boy, and a Malfoy in the fucking least. So it shouldn't have surprised him with the taller scoffed, rolled his eyes and backed up a few steps, demanding as he did, "Well, why would I do that?" But, somehow, it still surprised him.

And that surprise, no matter what could be done with it, would always be turned into swift anger, a lash out of power from the smaller, but much stronger boy. But for some reason, a reason that would not, and most definitely could not be explained this time, the anger that was just as sudden in coming as it had been in going, was not used to be put into harsh words or violent fists, but rather, rash, forceful decisions. A decision, that Harry would admit later was rather stupid, but not now of course, not in this moment, because really, why would he? With Draco standing before him, the silver haired male so perfect in the most sickening of ways sometimes. Always claiming he was so Gryffindor. Maybe the thoughts were related to severe fatigue and stress, maybe from the lack of real company. And maybe, all in all, they were made from just a general case of...well...need. For Harry, the dear boy, needed comfort, for, as green eyes landing shamefully to the floor, Draco was not the only one with dark secrets held so deep within. So tightly twisted into the depths of his soul, until nothing remained but the secret itself, eating up his mind and body. Maybe it was his attempts to keep that secret that drove the boy to yank himself backwards, glowering at the wall a moment before snapping his fingers, a bag appearing at his feet when he did so. A bag of all his belongings that would be necessary to go to the world where he had once left. "Because maybe, just fucking maybe, you wouldn't want to come with me. "And with that said, courtesy of the black haired male, the boy crossed his thin arms over his chest, a definite look upon his pale face.

"You can't be serious, Harry," Draco scowled, having thought that really, harry must have been over that thought already, he must have been able to see how truly irrational it was...but, as his silver eyes bored into the back of the smaller, he could clearly see he was most definitely wrong.

Giving a sniffle, the smaller bent at the knees, and grabbed the bag with one hand, swinging the material over his shoulder and shooting the taller just a slightly hurt look. "I am. I'm very serious. I don't care if you're coming with me or not..." he murmured softly, and promptly turned to head out the door, obviously making sure his words the truth.

"Wait! Wait...give me a minute," Draco sighed, turning away to go find his things. Maybe, on their way to the wizarding world, he would be able to convince his foolish lover that it would be rather smarter to turn back and live in their happy home instead. Maybe, he would be able to tell Harry he loved him, and needed him home. And to himself, rather than having to share him with the whole world outside of this. Just maybe...if the blonde haired male were particularly lucky this time.


	10. Monotonous Moments

Chapter Nine – Monotonous Moments

It was a relief, if anything, for Draco as he sat there, staring into the fireplace with a sigh at his lips. In fact, anything relatively normal at all would have been a relief, anything but this, really. It was just...not even worth mentioning anymore, not to anyone or anything. Not even the old hanging portrait of Snape, which was the closest thing he would ever get to something as foolish as a best friend. Or, well, as close as his god father would ever even come to being his _friend_. Letting the sigh out with a roll of his eyes, the blonde male tipped forward, bringing his hands out as he did in order to curl up into a half ball in the chair.

Sure, he was still in the little cottage, out in the middle of god damn nowhere. Still living with Harry, having arguments here and there, the few rounds of desperate, needy sex and dinners and breakfasts every night. He was still hiding, healing and forgiving the world that had grown to hate him over the years, even though he hadn't really been there to hate in the first place, but whatever.

Nevertheless, the past few months had been rather harsh and unforgiving, much unlike him, full of unnecessary activity and hiding once more, especially on his part. Harry had indeed come back to the wizarding world, coming up towards the minister with a faint smile on his face, almost like he was lost, swimming in fond memories of the wizarding world. It nearly broke Draco's heart in two when they scolded the raven haired boy, tossing down his reasons and excuses like they were tossing down dung. Though, that wasn't even including what they reacted like when they found out the boy-who-lived was pregnant, and wouldn't tell them who exactly the father/mother was quite yet. So, essentially, it was not very relaxing in the little cottage anymore.

Or, without Harry anyway.

Speaking of Harry, light eyes flicked over to the clock, reading the time with another sigh. When the boy was going to get home, he didn't know, but he did know when he was supposed to be, and that was a few hours ago, probably caught up in another pointless meeting with worthless people. Instead of spending time with him. Fantastic.

There was no use dwelling on that though, and seconds later the male stood with a yawn and meandered over to the kitchen, staring at the cold food, almost wishing it would mold away on the counter so he wouldn't have to be reminded constantly he was alone. "Shit, just fuck," his voice was soft, faint, and practically useless with the way he said it, no heart in the curses anymore, no need to say than anymore. In one swift action, he had thrown away the dishes and the food in one swipe, just shoving and tossing it all to the floor.

...and gaining no satisfaction from the meaningless action.

Who cared it Harry came home, no? Really, he hadn't told the boy he loved him or anything...he hadn't told him that he just wanted him there at their, tsk, Harry's cottage, so why did Draco expect him to know all of that? Well, he didn't know, and he wouldn't anymore. IN fact, he hoped that Harry went out and found someone else to raise the stupid fucker in his stomach, it's not like Draco would care.

His thoughts continued to rage around in his head, before, after a few seconds, all the energy he had was gone, and simply slumped down into the ground with a defeated breath. "God damn you."

"Talking to yourself again?" Large as he was, Harry was still as stealthy as ever, standing with a slightly confused, almost hurt expression on his face, taking in the scene before him. Which couldn't have been too good looking, considering it was just of Draco slumping in the mess of plates and bits of food on the floor of their kitchen, talking to himself. Or, well, presumably.

With a smirk, the blonde let out a dry chuckle. "You'd like to think so, no?" He stood gracefully, and brushed crumbs from his jacket and pants, meeting green eyes with a level and steady gaze.

"Well," Harry walked forward, taking careful even steps through the mess, "No, not really, it would make me worry if you were talking to yourself...I'd rather you be talking to me."

"You?" he nodded his head, prompting Draco to continue, "Well then, God damn you, Harry."

Of course, his amusement was short lived before the other punched him dutifully in the chest, backing up and back into the living room without another word, knowing full and well Draco would follow him without a words hesitation. Which, seconds later, he did in fact do.

"Where have you been?" of course, being subtle and gentle was never one of Draco's strong points, and upon entering and glaring at Harry, it became very evident once more.

When there was no answer, Draco hissed in between his teeth, sitting heavily next to Harry with an impatient expression upon his face, demanding almost, with his eyes to know exactly where the other had been. Something he was not bound to know, obviously, since the other never responded, choosing to stare into the same fire the blonde had been staring into moments before. "None of your business."

"Fuck you," standing harshly, Draco exited the room, stomping into the hallway and slamming the door shut from to his own room, choosing instead to go there rather than the room they sometimes shared.

Taking a deep breath, the raven haired boy sighed and stared quietly into the flames, wondering if he should have said something, or if what he was doing was the right thing, all considering. After all, he had been at the...hospital of all places, or the medical rooms, whatever, It had taken a while for them to come back with the tests, and even then, they already just told him what he already knew, what only he should ever know.

Which is the reason he couldn't tell Draco, he just...didn't want to lose him, not on accident, not on purpose, never. It would kill him...after all, he did love the blonde more than anything, currently. It was another hour before he got up and made his way over to the other's room, not bothering to knock before he went in with a sigh.

Standing in the doorway, Harry stared into a blank, empty room. The drawers were thrown open, the closet askew and bed lopsided. And nothing remained inside, the scariest part though, the one that made the poor males heart stop right in his chest, was the open window.

And the sudden hollow feeling within his chest.

Standing in the doorway, Harry stared into a blank, empty room. The drawers were thrown open, the closet askew and bed lopsided. And nothing remained inside, the scariest part though, the one that made the poor males heart stop right in his chest, was the open window.

And the sudden hollow feeling within his chest.


	11. Monday's Misery

(A.N. So it's been a while, jah? Well. Here's this. Just a brief glimpse into what's coming next. And believe me, it was definitely worth a million days wait. Not to sound arrogant or anything akin, JKJKJK. Anywho, you should expect the end to be coming up pretty quick, just ten or so chapters away? JKJK. Who knows. But, in the mean time, enjoy.)

Chapter Ten- Monday's Misery

Leaving was a dumb idea.

A very dumb idea.

Draco was already very aware of this fact, but he was ignoring such things at the moment, a canvas bag slung over his pompous shoulders, held high with forced dignity. He wasn't really sure why he felt he needed to do this, especially when no-one could see him. Not for many, many miles, of course. He was in the middle of no-where, with no-where to go except for forwards. And...well...backwards. Back to the cottage. But he couldn't stand it. Not right at the moment.

He couldn't understand why he didn't want to be there, but that part didn't really matter all that much. Harry didn't really matter that much in the heat of his rage. Not Harry, not the kid, not anything.

But, now that he had a clear mind, and clear thoughts, Draco knew what he had to do, and doing he must. With each step he took, he could feel his magic returning more and more, slowly escaping the wards in which the other boy held up.

The wards he was now becoming free of.

It took another few hours, after a snack and brief break, Draco found himself on the edge of a muggle road, an abandoned one at that.

That fact, though, mattered not. What did matter, on the other hand, was the fact that he now had the complete use of all his magic.

It was difficult, he found after a moment of staring at the old pavement, not to turn around and sprint right back to Harry. It was hard to not rest his hands on the stomach of the other, and whisper nothings to his unborn child. It was so hard..but he had to, right? For the sake of himself and the ones in which he loved.

And with that thought in his mind and half a plan in the making, Draco apparated away.

In on an unknown plot, in an unknown country, a blond boy appeared in the Malfoy Manner, dirty as a child, and as tired as an old man, before the Lady of the Manner. Narcissa Malfoy looked up towards her only son, not a lick of surprise upon her withered face.

Harry sat in silence, hand resting on his belly, practically attempting to mentally will Draco back to him. Of course, this failed. Failed. He failed. Or, well, not really. He was just a jackass about things sometimes...

Most times.

It had been three days since Draco had escaped from the house. Well...escaped being the wrong word, this he knew, but for the lack of a better one, escaped seemed like the perfect fit. Once he had realized Draco was gone, Harry had ran from the house, black hair flying about around his head as he spun this way and that, screaming for the other, yelling frantically...begging even, for him to answer.

Of course, there was none.

Eventually, he was forced inside, away from the chill and the dark shadows of the night. He couldn't risk his baby, the little growing human in his stomach...as much as he wanted too, finding Draco in the dead of the night wasn't worth killing his baby over.

Lacking the energy to even cry, his green eyes simply stared at the room, struggling to comprehend what had just taken place there hours before. Hours. It had been hours. 5, 6, 7, he had no recollection of any of it. Just repeating the last phrase he had dare speak to Draco.

Draco.

_None of your business._

It was his business. It was all his business. Everything that could ever exist in Harry's life was Draco's business, was Draco's problem, was Draco's life too. Was. 'Was' being the key word. Draco is gone. Draco _was_ there. Past tense.

Though not half as tense as Harry as the boy finally stood, slowly rising up on achy feet, only to collapse on the bed moments later, burying his face in sheets that didn't even smell like Draco. The blonde must have washed them while he was gone those few days before...washed himself away, out of their life. It was melodramatic, Harry did indeed know that, thinking this way, but he could not help himself. Or, well, he probably could, but that was irrelevant to his thoughts at the current moment.

Fisting slim fingers into the sheets, Harry forced himself up and out of the bed and to the window, which was kept open, just in case the blonde came back for any decided reason.

He hadn't.

He had not come home for three entire days. Three day of Harry leaving his cottage to visit the Ministry of Magic, three days of discussing a future the boy-who-lived had no control over anymore and three days of an empty home. Of course, no-one knew of this sudden turn of events. Just like no-one knew of them living together. Or the pregnancy. Or anything.

No-one but Draco knew anything.

And like fuck if he didn't miss the other, he missed his kisses, his hugs, his words, the banter, the laughter, the company...the everything.

But Harry wouldn't give up hope, he couldn't.

It was sort of his mantra as he grabbed a thick coat and a lantern, leaving his cottage once more, as he had for the past three days, and searching the woods once more.

"Draco? Draco please! DRACO!" his voice grew in both desperation and volume, before he fell silent once more, closing his eyes in a soft manner. It had been two hours since he had come out...he was tired and hungry. But most of all, heartbroken.

The lantern slid easily from his fingers, and fell to the ground with an empty thud, filling the silence for only a brief, tortured second. Now that the light had fallen, the trees returned to their darkened state, and the area around the boy grew heavy with night, covering the few sobs that escaped from his lips.

"Draco." The whisper left the raven haired boys lips, one last time for the night, before he picked his fallen object back up, and headed back inside. Lingering in the doorway, staring out into the dark, Harry whispered, praying to someone out there that the blonde could hear him. "I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..."

(Just a BTW, thanks for all the reviews and such guys! More will be coming, SOON, I promise.)


	12. Shared Secrets

(Okay, I know, this is sort of fluffy chapter, and it may not make much sense, but trust me, it'll make much more sense in the end if this is here. If anyone else is keeping track, Harry is about 5 ½ months into the pregnancy. I'm floundering a little for a name...suggestions are indeed appreciated, but I'll keep looking out for the perfect one)

Chapter Eleven- Shared Secrets

The wizarding world of London was just as Draco remembered. Full of life. Busy with noise. It was everything he grew up loving and wanting to be a part of. There were cloaks whooshing by, wands swishing and owls hooting away to whatever tune they pleased. He was almost overwhelmed by everything, having been so used to living in the silence and quite of the cottage.

The noise and loudness was lovable after a few hours of getting used to. The only problem now was that this was place was silent and void of just one person he missed and wanted back the most.

Harry.

Well, not completely void, anyway, considering that black haired boy was all the papers and gossipers spoke of. Ever since he came back. Only now was Draco realizing the impact the other boy had on everything.

Walking along, with the arrogance and pride of a Malfoy returned fully, the blonde sneered at anyone and everyone who gave him dirty or disgusted looks. Of course, this might have just been to distract himself from the name of a certain someone being whispered every five seconds, but this would not sway the blonde from acting like the spoiled boy he had every birth right to be.

Disappointment almost filled him when he came upon the shop he needed, hidden away in the crevices of the alley, almost inconspicuous to the chatter going on around it. Something Draco enjoyed very much about coming to this place. The privacy.

Slinking towards the door, he left the stares and whispers behind as he slipped in quietly, hearing the gentle ring of the bell when he did, alerting the fragile owner he was there.

"Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy," a quiet woman stood before him, behind the desk set at the back of the store (only a good 100 feet from the front of the store) centered exactly to the middle. "I assume you're here to look more?" The pile of brown curls on top of her head bobbled slightly when she smiled and motioned for him to come closer. Though coming closer was not exactly something Draco enjoyed doing, considering the girl was as poor as the Weasley family on a good sale day, just as dirty as one too half the time, it seemed.

"Ma'me," he answered politely, smiling tersely as he shuffled forward gracefully, unable to keep the excited look off his face as the other pulled a few catalogs out from a drawer in the desk.

He had been coming into this shop everyday for the past week, slowly going through the process of choosing things just right. Things just had to be perfect in order for other things to work out just a perfect. It really was a complicated, unnecessary process that involved way to much thought to be normal.

But it would be worth it.

"Here, this one just came on the other day, right after you left. I think it might suit your tastes more so than the others?" Her voice was lilting and soft as she spoke, pointing to an image on the paper. Curiously, Draco looked closer, his brow creasing together as he did, giving him the air of something distasteful.

Looking back up, silver eyes bored into the soft hazel of the others, one pair full of determination, and the other clouded with confusion at the reaction. "A closer look, if you may?" His lips barely moved as he spoke this, barely able to contain the excitement of this new find. A week worth of looking, and suddenly this. It had to be fate. Draco just knew it was.

"Of course, just give me a second, no?" And without waiting for an answer, the girl left the catalog on the counter and slipped into the back room, giving Draco several minutes alone to himself to examine the picture further, eyes almost burning holes into the page with the ferocity of his looking. "See any more details?" A voice broke him from his thoughts as the female reappeared, a large picture in her hand with several more behind it.

"These here are what the owners sent in, if you would like to take a look." She set them on the counter, turning away as another customer sauntered in, quickly tending to them.

In doing this, she left Draco alone one more, allowing him to pour through the material. It was just...almost perfect. Everything about it would be exactly as the blonde wanted, if not more. Of course it would also take some time to personalize in order to make it completely ready, but still; he didn't want to get too picky.

As the other came back over towards him, Draco glanced up, and nodded once at the woman, an unknown agreement passing between them, before she went into the back room once more. This time, rather than taking minutes, she was back in just seconds, a small necklace in the palm of her hand, a bag charm dangling on the very end, handing it over to Draco without a single word.

And with that, the blonde male gripped the papers in his hand and headed out, tucking the necklace into his pocket for later. He knew the words already; she had them written down on the back of the first picture. Just as she had his bank account number written down on a paper somewhere in the back. A bank account she would be charging half a million galleons to.

The boy didn't mind half as much as he should have, though, for he was far too happy to even give a damn about anything. The whispers and stares increased at his happy expression, the smile practically splitting his pale face in half. Reputations be damned. The blond could barely contain his skipping.

Half an hour later, in the safety of his home, the blonde did dare to glance at the pictures once more, a soft expression coming over his face. Gentle footsteps behind him warned the blond of his approaching mother, the woman fully aware of everything that had happened since he had left.

"Did you get it, darling?" Narcissa came up behind her son, glancing down at the images briefly. "It is quite beautiful...are you sure though? Why not a more neutral color?"

Draco's eyes never left images in his hands, the room in the picture a bright yellow color, the walls filled with moving butterflies and swaying flowers. In the corner stood an off-white dresser, and a changing table beside it all. In the very middle though, was a pink-tinted cradle, rocking slowly from side to side. He knew now that there was no baby resting inside, but he couldn't help but imagine the child was in there, sleeping softly in the safety of their home.

It had taken him forever to find the perfect room, the necklace in his pocket holding all the items he would need in the bag. A charm had been placed to not enlarge anything until the words were said. "_She_ will be beautiful, Mother. And beautiful baby girls need beautiful things."


	13. Forgiving Friends and Plotting Parents

(A.N. I'm on a roll here! Can you tell? The other Weasley's will be coming in soon, in case anyone is wondering, so rest assured, I have not forgotten about the rest of the red haired clan. But, while you wait, Enjoy.)

Chapter Twelve- Forgiving Friends and Plotting Parents

The ministry of magic was void of people. After hours, most times, it had not a single soul between its old walls. Only a few late-workers ever stayed, and even then, it was only until about nine. All considering it was about nine thirty now, it was unsurprisingly empty once more.

Well, save for a few people in the very back, three friends gathered around a small office desk, one with the name of 'Arthur Weasley' on a gold plated name-tag. Naturally, it wasn't Arthur Weasley sitting there, red hair and all, but his youngest son, one Ron Weasley and his girlfriend, Hermione. Across from them, an almost jovial smile on his face, Harry was doubled over in laughing, face red with joy.

Once he had regained his composure, still red in the face, the black-haired boy looked to his friends, obvious love on his face, a lazy grin at his lips. "I've missed you guys..."

"Oh Harry, we've missed you too. It's just not the same without you here." Hermione unconsciously took Ron's hand while talking, drawing strength from him as she spoke. "So much..." her eyes shone with unshed tears as she glanced to the floor.

The reminder of what Harry had left behind for other to clean up brought shame to the boys face, shoulders slumping and smile disappearing in a second. "I'm s-"

"Mate, it's okay. We're okay. We've been over this, you needed to go. We understand, alright?" For once Ron reassured the other boy, rather than the nodding girl at his side, the honesty on his face almost making Harry believe such things, only completely swayed when Ron said the next sentence. "And even if people don't like that you left, we still like you, so who cares."

"OH!" Hermione shot up at the mention of Harry's brief period of running away. "Did you hear? Malfoy's been declared innocent, because, y'know, you're back Harry. Did you hear about that? How everyone blamed Malfoy? It was horrible. I didn't think he did it. And neither did Ronald," she jammed her elbow into the red heads ribs, causing the ginger to nod his head in agreement with her. "No-one would listen to us either; they just...sort of attacked him. An-"

"And the slimy git ran away. We didn't hear anything about him until a few weeks ago; he came strolling through Diagon Alley like the owned the bloody place. Bloody git." Red eyebrows creased down into the center, holding their place as he dwelled over the memory, leaving out the fact that they had also seen the blonde going into a very popular Nursery Store. Damn Slytherine was probably planning on attacking the shop once it was full of children or something...

Of course, neither of them noticed Harry's reaction. The smaller male glancing down at his lap nervously, biting his lip in order to stop from crying again. Draco was okay. He was okay and normal and okay, and that was all that mattered...right? It should be all that mattered, anyway. Harry couldn't help bunch his fists together in obvious anger. That fucking bastard, of course he was okay. What the fuck else would he be? Stupid blonde, all he wanted was a good go in the bed for a while, and then leave. He didn't love him. Draco didn't love Harry, who was he fucking kidding?

"Harry...?" Hermione's concerned voice broke through his thoughts, green eyes snapping up just to meet her soft brown ones. "Are you alright?"

"The hell he's alright! Bloody Draco Malfoy isn't in prison, when he should-"

"Ronald!" Sighing, the female turned back to the other boy with Ron nursed his bruised ribs once more, a scowl on his face. "What's wrong...?"

Looking to them with big green eyes once more, Harry sniffed, looking dangerously close to crying. "I know..." his voice was thick, lips trembling as he spoke. "I know about Draco..."

Moving from her seat, Hermione went to place herself on the desk beside Harry, gently taking his hand, despite her confusion. "What do you know...?"

"He...he's been staying at my house. He came stumbling in seven or eight hours after I did! And he was...he was covered in blood and got...b-blood all over my house..." taking a shuddering breath here, the boy closed his eyes, recalling that night. "I took care of him...we took care of each other...Oh god, Hermione..." with a sudden, quick movement, he had his face buried in her shoulder, the glamour dropping out from around his stomach, showing a pregnant belly, six months in, bulging out from underneath his shirt.

Ron was the first to gasp, eyes growing quite wide in disbelief and denial. "Harry...is that...that is..."

Pulling from his friend, said boy shook his head at Ron, tears rolling down his face, "No...it's not...it's not Draco's...but he thinks it's his."

"Then who's...?" Hermione let her sentence go unfinished, sharing a concerned glance with Ron.

Shuddering, Harry pulled his legs up to his chest, suddenly looking very small, and very alone. "I can't tell you!" His voice was barely more than a whisper, but the tone was oh-so loud in such a small room.

Moving around the desk, Ron joined them at Harry's other side, Hermione setting a hand on the smaller's shoulder, just to show her support. "Harry, you're my best mate, whoever the father is...we won't judge you. I promise."

Looking into his friends eyes, the smaller nodded quietly, sniffling as he did, leaning in close to whisper in Ron's ear. "T-the father...the father is..."

_(The next morning)_

"Draco," Narcissa's voice sailed over the house, drawing out the blonde hermit from within his room. The blonde woman in question was currently sitting at the end of her dining room table, a glass of wine set before her, and the newspaper to the side of that. Her platinum hair was set up in an elaborate bun, decorated in several delicate pins. Her slim body was downed in a black dress, the color of a widower, of course, since her husband might as well have been dead, all considering he had gotten the Kiss while in Azkaban already.

"Mother," Draco stepped smoothly into the room, dressed in much shabbier sweatpants and t-shirt, feet bare and hair untamable. "Is there something you needed?" He ignored her sneer at his choice of clothing, far too comfortable and lazy to change now.

Without answering verbally, the Lady of the Manor simply pointed towards the newspaper, drawing Draco's attention to the picture on the front. A picture that very nearly took his breath away. How someone had gotten a hold of something like that, the male did not know, but whoever they were, he wanted to kill them. In a blurry, almost grainy sense, was Harry, sitting in an office somewhere in the ministry, a very pregnant Harry with his two friends on either side of him, obviously crying at something, while Ron looked rather horrified and Hermione confused.

The title wasn't even worth reading as Draco threw the paper to the floor, just about ready to sprint across the house to the front door when his mother's voice stopped him once more. "Draco, sit down." He did, albeit unwillingly, "I do not know what conspired at that house or how you feel about hi-"

"I love him,"

"Do not interrupt me, Draconis," he fell silent, even going as far to look ashamed of his outburst, "As I was saying, I do not know what happened, or why, but whatever is happening in this picture is none of your business." She took a sip of her wine, looking her son dead in the eyes all the while, stopping any protests he had. "Simply because you left that house. Do not regret you decision now, because it has been done, but make it to your advantage. You are a Malfoy, child, do not forget who you are." He stood to leave, in a more graceful manner than before, almost to the door when the woman spoke again. "And don't forget who that baby is, Draco. Do not be ashamed of its existence."

"I'm not-"

"Go. Your childish behavior giving me a headache."

And with that, Draco left the room, Narcissa returning to her wine, a small smile playing at her lips.


End file.
